a complicated yet simple love
by justkissmeidiot
Summary: 6.  kiss me::  Please kiss me.  -a spamano drabble collection of sorts-  ON HIATUS.
1. it

**(-dance-)**

[_spamano_]

**words:: **116

**disclaimer:: **I do not own a thing.

* * *

><p>It was a simple dance, one I had come to be familiar with.<p>

Step, step, twirl in, twirl out, step, step . . . Repeat.

[_Approach cautiously, fall in love, run away, approach cautiously . . . Repeat_.]

It was always the same:

I go to him,

I fall for him,

I get scared and run away like the coward I am,

And then I go back,

Because how can I ever stay away from him?

It was always the same pattern,

The same dance,

Yet he didn't seem to notice it—

Which is why the process always repeats.

It was a simple dance, one I had come to be familiar with.

Step, step, twirl in . . .

* * *

><p><strong>words from the author::<strong>

For any of you familiar with my story "The Art of Courting an Irritable Italian Male," I _swear _to you I have been working on chapter two, however, Gilbert is being a little bitch and I simply _cannot _write him, so I have been taking a break from writing that and working on small little drabble-like stories such as the one you see here.

In fact, this is a poem-ish/drabble-ish series (what exactly would you _call _writing like this, anyway?) for the lovely pairing of spamano- which just so happens to be my OTP.

Including this one, I already have four written. I plan to write a total of ten.

It will be easy, one chapter will be written in the point of view of one character (in this case Romano) and in the next chapter, it will be the other character's point of view on the same thing (in this case, the next chapter will be Spain).

With the rate I'm writing this, this series will be done before you know it.

Reviews will be appreciated, please and thank you. I would absolutely _love _to know how I've done.


	2. is

**(-Same-)**

[_spamano_]

**words::** 136

**disclaimer:: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p>I was getting tired of this.<p>

It was always the same thing:

He'd come

(into my life, into my home, into my _heart_)

And then

He'd leave

(out of my life, out of my home, butnevereveroutofmyheart).

It was always the same process,

Repeating itself infinitely.

In, out, in out . . .

I was getting tired of this.

I had to stop him before he left again.

I grab him,

Hold him close,

"Romano—

Don't go

Don't leave me

Stay.

Please."

He hesitates,

Takes a deep breath,

And pulls away.

Out of my arms,

Out of my home,

Out of my life.

But the process will repeat,

There will always be next time . . .

.

.

.

. . . I'm getting tired of this.

It was always the same thing . . .

* * *

><p><strong>notes from the author::<strong>

Basically Spain's point of view of "dance."

There really isn't much to say about this.

Reviews will be appreciated as usual.


	3. all

**(-untitled-)**

[_spamano_]

**words:: **136

**disclaimer:: **I grow tired of saying I own nothing, however . . . I own nothing.

* * *

><p>If I act like I don't want it—<p>

(the constant attention, the caring words, thebeautifulburninglove)

—then maybe I won't.

Because even if he seems willing to give it all to me,

He can't possibly mean it.

He's there for me, yes,

But only as a friend

_Never _as a lover

Because who could ever love someone like me?

Someone so temperamental, and violent, and uncaring?

Who could ever love someone who curses at and hits anyone who dares to try to come close?

Who could ever love me?

No one,

Not even him.

So whenever he tries to come close,

Giving me everything I want

(the constant attention, the caring words, thebeautifulburninglove)

I turn away,

Yelling and cursing,

Pretending not to care.

Because

If I act like I don't want it,

Then maybe I won't.

* * *

><p><strong>notes from the author::<strong>

Once again, there isn't much to say about this.

Next: Spain's point of view.

Review, please, or the next drabble-thing is going to be held hostage.


	4. really

**(-untitled-)**

[_spamano_]

**words:: **112

**disclaimer:: **I truly, do not, own Hetalia- _nowquitasking_!

* * *

><p>"Romano,<p>

Te amo."

He blushes,

Turns away

"Shut up,

I don't _want_ your love,

Dumbass."

His words are cruel,

Always cruel,

But I smile anyways.

Even if he doesn't want my love,

He'll always have it.

It can't be helped.

How could anyone _not _love someone like him?

Someone who gives their love to everyone (even if he hides it), someone so gentle and careful when the situation calls for it, someone so _caring._

Who could _not _love that beautiful blush, that small, hesitant smile?

Who could possibly _not _love him?

So even if he doesn't want my love,

He'll always have it.

And maybe,

Someday,

He'll accept it.

"Romano,

Te amo."

* * *

><p><strong>notes from the author::<strong>

I was joking about holding this hostage. Haha.

Next chapter is coming whoknowswhen.

Reviews will make for a happy writer and happier drabbles.


	5. complicated

**(-kiss you-)**

[_spamano_]

**words:: **114.

**disclaimer:: **standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p>I will always kiss him.<p>

Even if he doesn't want my kisses,

Even if he turns away—

Cheeks stained a beautiful red,

Curses spilling from his lips—

Even if he doesn't want my kisses,

("bastard, cut it out!"

"Don't kiss me, dumbass!")

I will always kiss him.

Someday,

There will come a time when I can't be there anymore.

There will come a time when I can't kiss him anymore.

And so today,

Tomorrow,

And the next day,

I will kiss him

To make up for the days when I won't be able to.

And to show him how I feel—even if he doesn't believe.

No matter what,

I will always kiss him.

* * *

><p><strong>words from the author::<strong>

This time it's written from Spain's point of view first.

Next: Romano's "kiss me."

Reviews will be appreciated, please.

(postscript: As we speak, I am working on replying to all the reviews I received- as is my tradition [though I am a bit late this time; forgive me]. I will not be capable of replying to anonymous messages, so I will thank all anons now. Thank you kindly for the reviews, loves.)


	6. and

**(-kiss me-)**

[_spamano_]

**words:: **102.

**disclaimer:: **I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p>Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me.<p>

Always,

Sincerely,

Give

Me

A

Kiss.

Per favore

Baciami.

Por favor

Bésame.

Please

Kiss me.

Kiss me here,

Kiss me there,

Kiss me everywhere.

I might act like I hate it,

I might pretend to be irritated when you do,

But I want it—

I _need _it.

Kiss me today,

Kiss me tomorrow,

And kiss me the day after, too.

Give me your kisses,

Always,

Because I can feel it—

Your desire for me,

Your _love _for me.

And I crave it—

All of it.

How many ways can I say it?

Baciami—

Bésame—

Kiss me.

* * *

><p><strong>words from the author::<strong>

Next up: who-knows-what coming who-knows-when.

Reviews would be loved.


End file.
